1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of feminine hygiene, particularly that after sexual intercourse.
2. Background
After sexual intercourse without a condom, a woman likely has seminal fluid present in her vagina. If she then stands or moves about in an upright position, this fluid can drain out of her vagina. This can present a problem in that the fluid can soil her clothing or generally make her feel uncomfortable.
Several methods for dealing with this problem presently exist, but all have shortcomings. First, a woman can simply wait for the fluid to drain out or be absorbed, but this can be time consuming and uncomfortable.
A woman could attempt to accelerate the process by wiping her exterior genitalia to help to absorb some of the fluid as it drains out, but the draining process can still take an extended period of time and continual wiping can be a nuisance. A panty liner may be worn to absorb the fluid and protect clothing without as much need for wiping. However, this can also be uncomfortable and inconvenient.
What is needed is a device to efficiently and effectively remove seminal and other fluids from the vagina after sexual intercourse.